


Go the fuck to sleep

by ximeria



Series: 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) [44]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Humor, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles runs a his school and he's found a great partner in Erik Lehnsherr. A man he finds attractive but in the interest of keeping their working relationship as fantastic as it has been so far, he's kept it under wraps. That is, until the day Erik manages to annoy a potential student and ends up with ramped up worries regarding his own ability to keep their kind safe - or at least keeping Charles safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the fuck to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This all spawned from the thought of Erik being an overprotective asshole and Charles finding the idea of needing a keeper rather insulting.

Charles sighed deeply. Finding mutants was never easy, and while he'd hoped that Erik joining him would have made it easier, sometimes Erik… made it worse. Most people reacted fairly well to Charles' brand of friendliness while sometimes, Erik's gruffness and distrust of humans would set people off in the worst kind of way.

When Charles had opened the school and started looking for people like himself, Erik had seemed godsend. He still was, in many ways, but occasionally, he created more trouble for Charles than Charles really felt was necessary.

Like pissing off a potential student, who'd allowed Charles to apologize, but still insisted that she couldn't revert what she'd done to Erik. It would run its course and be out of Erik's system in less than twenty or so hours.

Unfortunately it meant Charles having to deal with the fallout until this happened. He'd suggested to Erik that he stay in his room in the mansion until it was over, or if he wanted to, the lab being monitored.

Of course Erik would hear nothing of it. The chemicals the girl had released in him were running through him and the outcome? Well, as far as Hank had been able to tell and from what Charles could feel radiating from the man's feverish mind, his normal urge to protect those around him had grown explosively, becoming a constant anxiety to the man.

After half a day, Charles wanted to find Hank and tell him they may be a little off on that theory. Apparently it wasn't the urge to protect everyone around them, the kids, their kind, other mutants. No, it was apparently the urge to keep Charles safe.

Which lead to Erik trailing around after Charles - constantly. Hell, he'd turned at one point before going into the bathroom for a pee and found Erik right behind him. Close enough that he nearly walked into Charles when he stopped.

The stuttered "erm, Erik…" escaped him before _he_ managed to escape from his friend and into the bathroom. Sure, he'd entertained the fantasies of having sex with Erik in the bathroom, but it was just weird letting him in to keep an eye on him while he peed.

He could feel how agitated Erik was becoming and he hurried through washing his hands and drying them, reentering the hallway to more or less run into Erik's immovable body. Charles tried not to grope anything as he caught his balance, Erik's arm nice and warm around his waist.

The tough one came when Charles got ready to go to bed. He had managed to get Erik to go to his own room. It was just next door after all. Not far. However, Charles had barely laid down in his bed before he became acutely aware of Erik pacing, both mentally and physically on the other side of the wall.

It was… difficult to ignore the anxiety rolling off the other man's mind. With a sigh, Charles let him know that he could come check on him if it would make him feel better.

The thought had barely been sent before Charles heard the sound of Erik's door nearly being torn off the hinges and a moment later, Charles' door was quickly opened and shut again. The lock engaged behind him as he strode through the room to come to a halt at the foot of Charles' bed.

Now, Charles would have expected him to stay where he was, or leave the room . because the thought of Erik watching him sleep through the night went from kinky into pretty creepy territory.

However, Erik put one knee up on the bed, then crawled up to kneel more or less in Charles' lap. He ran his hands up and down Charles' arms, as if trying to make sure that Charles was indeed okay.

Unfortunately, having Erik so enticingly in his lap, touching him, well, who could blame Charles for getting hard so fast his head was spinning. He kept praying that Erik wouldn't notice, but when he shifted across Charles' thighs, Erik froze.

Charles held his breath as Erik leaned in, face far too close to Charles', yet he couldn't get himself to push Erik away. The burst of hot breath against his lips, however, mixed with the still going litany of 'safesafekeephimsafe', pulled Charles back to reality and reality had a habit of slapping him upside the head to get his attention. Or rather, it felt that way. Erik wasn't himself, there was no way Charles could allow him to go any further. When the interference wore off, Erik would not forgive him, would he?

Sighing deeply, Charles put his hand up between their mouths and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Erik, but I can't let you do this."

The breathless sound escaping Erik nearly undid him.

"Don't send me away, please," Erik mumbled, mouth warm and damp against Charles' hand.

"Then don't do anything you will be regretting when you regain control of yourself." Charles wanted to kick himself. This was so close to half his fantasies, yet he'd never go through with it. Not like this.

Erik frowned and the argument was crystal clear in his mind, reaching Charles before words could be spoken.

"No," Charles said, shaking his head. "Don't make me use my gift on you - you made me promise. Don't force me to break that promise."

Erik looked broken for a moment, then shook his head, as if to clear it. Yet nothing changed - the constant stream of worry from him was the same. He pulled back, heading for the couch that stood along one wall of the bedroom. It was by no means long enough to accommodate Erik's long body, but Charles wasn't going to call him back. Because he was fairly sure he wouldn't be able to do the right thing again.

Lying down, closing his eyes and ignoring his flagging erection, Charles waited for sleep to claim him. It took a while - and he had to focus on keeping Erik's attention on him out as well.

\---

Charles felt warm and rested when he woke up. Of course his normal routine of waking slowly was ruined as he realized he wasn't alone in his bed. His eyes flew open and his heart beat double time.

"Erik!" He wasn't sure if he should reach out and check, but-

"Feel free to check," Erik said gruffly, looking like he hadn't slept all night. "Whatever she hit me with, it's gone."

Charles flinched, feeling guilty when he shouldn't. He hadn't let Erik make a fool of himself, hadn't allowed this thing to go wrong in a way that would have surely destroyed their friendship.

"You know, you are infuriatingly ethical," Erik carried on, eyeing him darkly. "I spent half the night, as the girl's influence fell away, with a hardon because you wouldn't have sex with me."

Charles blinked, too surprised to say anything. This was the first time Erik had ever voiced anything like an attraction to him - to _anyone._

"And you've been very good at hiding your interest, but sitting in your lap yesterday, there was really no way I could have missed it, now is there?" Erik smirked at him, looking like sin as he lay on his side next to Charles, in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt, one hand under his head while he was drawing patterns on top of Charles' covers with the other.

"You were influenced by a constant anxiety that made you worry about my safety, you obviously felt less so whenever you were close to me," Charles managed to get out. "I wasn't sure how much of you crawling all over me was you and how much was the ramped up anxiety."

Erik rolled his eyes. "Did it ever occur to you, _Professor_ , that she only strengthened something already there? You truly must be keeping your promise to me about not peeking, because I spent a lot of time when we're out and about worrying about your safety, what trouble your naivety will get you into."

Charles opened his mouth to argue, but Erik leaned over and kissed him, quick and hard.

"Also, as much as I was fighting with my worries being in overdrive, the urge to protect you," he continued as if he hadn't just kissed Charles, "I've wanted to climb into your bed since we met. You're not getting rid of me now that I know you're interested."

"Sure of yourself, aren't you?" Charles muttered, still completely sidetracked by Erik kissing him.

"Charles," Erik said slowly, like he thought Charles wasn't quite tracking - which wasn't entirely wrong. "The only way you're getting me out of this bed is by telling me you're not interested and make it believable, because I'm damned sure you are." Erik broke eye contact and looked down.

Charles followed Erik's new point of focus and realized he'd grabbed onto Erik's shirt when he'd kissed him and failed to let go.

"Besides," Erik muttered as he leaned in again, "I've slept like shit all night, we're staying in bed for a few more hours, even if I have to tie you to the bed." His smirk grew when he obviously realized that Charles was finding this option more than a little attractive.

"Are you sure it's out of your system?" Charles asked, just to clarify. Even mind whammied didn't mean that Erik Lehnsherr should be underestimated. Ever.

Erik snorted and slipped under the covers, his body warm against Charles'. "Of course I'm sure - and if you want to be absolutely sure, give it a few more hours - incidentally the time I'm intending to sleep in your bed." He put his arm around Charles' waist and pulled him in close. "Preferably with you in it."

For a moment Charles wondered if Erik would let go of him if he tried to leave, then shook his head and pulled the covers up over them both. Of course Erik would let go of him if Charles wanted to get away. But why on earth would he want to? He'd apparently been so focused on not letting Erik see his attraction that he'd completely missed the fact that Erik might just have been looking at him with similar interest. Though, if Erik worried so much and it had been enhanced…

"I don't need a bloody keeper," Charles burst out, eyes wide open again, ineffectually punching Erik in the shoulder - not enough room to get a good swing.

"No, you really do," Erik mumbled, burying his face against Charles' neck. "Now shut up and go the fuck to sleep."

Charles pinched him for good measure, but subsided. He still found it incredibly annoying that Erik thought he needed to be protected. Like he was made of glass. "Bastard," he muttered.

Erik just rumbled in agreement and his breathing evened out. Utter bastard, wouldn't' even let Charles rail at him, it seemed.


End file.
